


ami in da devildom

by amii_z1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amii_z1/pseuds/amii_z1
Summary: basically my MC and their adventures down in the Devildom.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chap is a belphie x my mc chap. it plays at the chapter where it's dia's bday and mc is a guest of honor. belphie sneaks out and mc follows him :)
> 
> ive never used ao3 before, so im sorry if i messed some things up. im learning :0

"Thank all of you so much." Ami said, tears sneakily sliding over her smiling face. "Don't cry! You're gonna make me sob if you do." Mammon almost yelled. A naughty grin danced over his face. It's the grin he puts on whenever he tried to mess and pull pranks on his big brother Lucifer.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. Everyone was looking forward to this for weeks." Lucifer shrugged with a tiny smile.

"Where did Belphie go-?"

Luke's high-pitched voice interrupted the wholesome moment.

"He left?" Ami said with obvious confusion in her tone.

"Apparently he did. Should we go look for him?"

Satan had never sounded confused to Ami before, ever.

So this was a weird thing to hear.

"I'll go get him. I'll be back in a minute."

Ami carefully put down the figurine of her favorite anime-character. Leviathan gave it to her as a present, because it's Levi.

-

After 15 minutes of wandering around the castle, desperately searching for Belphie, Ami came across an open door. She peeked through the small gap and saw a sky filled with shiny dots.

The moon was shining brightly, as if it was wishing her a good night. Ami, being the person she is, smiled back and whispered a greeting.

She stepped outside, taking a deep breath. The air was thin, a lot different than the thick smell of the city, so it spiked her lungs for a second or two.

She got used to it quickly.

She wandered around on the little peaceful place, still looking for the youngest brother.

The lake was as clear as a wineglass.

In the distance, she saw a person sitting with their feet in the water. They were playfully making tiny waves in the big lake.

She approached the person carefully, not sure who it was.

Then, she heard a soft chuckle coming from the demon ahead.

"B-Belphie?"

Belphegor looked up with a rested expression.

"Hello, Ami. What's up?" Belphie answered with a beam of satisfaction on his face.

"Everyone at the party is wondering where you are." Ami said, while sitting down next to the boy.

"Parties aren't really my thing. I'd rather relax in silence while looking at the sky. You see that one star there? It shines brighter than the others. I can see it perfectly every time i look out of my window at home."

Ami followed Belphie's movement.

There was indeed a star that took the spotlight. It shined so brightly that she smiled immediately.

It was beautiful.

"You know, humans believe this little story that every star is someone's lost loved one. And the one that shines the brightest, contains the soul of the person they loved the most."

Belphie looked down from the upper world. He gave Ami a warm look while she stared into his purple eyes.

"Let's call that one Lilith then."

Belphie scooted closer to Ami. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

She felt safe in his grip.

"Hello, Lilith." Ami said.

Belphie frowned, giving her a confused look.

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

Ami had already taken her shoes off before, so she put her feet into the (surprisingly) warm lake.

"Well, Lilith. I've actually never met you before, and i don't think i ever will, but i want to thank you for the happiness you brought to Belphie and your other siblings."

Belphegor softly squeezed Ami's upper arm.

"She's right. We really miss you, you know? The silly night-talks with Beel and you are the thing i miss the most. The biggest reason why i sleep so much is just to dream about experiencing a new one with you."

"Belphie really seems to love you. I like the sight of him happy. I know sounds weird, but i care about him in a way I've never cared before."

Belphie flinched.

"So, i actually want to ask you a question. Is it okay if i love your brother?"

Ami closed her eyes, genuinely hoping she gets a response.

"Hey, Ami? The star just flickered twice."

She smiled.

"I assume that's a yes. Thank you, Lilith."

Ami opened her eyes to the sight of a vague light shining upon the river.

A girl in a white dress with black patterns of lace sewed onto it. She had long, curly and dark-blue hair that fell around her shoulders softly. Her face was blurred out, but Ami could make out a smile and a slow nod.

"I really hope i get to meet you one day."

The light got taken away by the waves.

And with that, the star faded too.

Belphie and Ami sat in silence for a minute. Not awkwardly, it was the rare, comfortable and soft silence that comes once a while.

"Does Lilith always fade like that?" Ami asked in a whispering tone.

"She does. She'll show up again the next night."

"That's good."

Ami pushed Belphie down with her hand and she took the same movement. She was laying beside him, resting her head on his upper arm while hugging him with hers.

"So we're not going to talk about what you just said?" Belphie chuckled. It made Ami smile.

"Well, i love you. i love you in a way Lilith loved that human."

"So that means you'd give up everything for me?"

"Basically."

"So that means you'd be happy if i told you i love you back?" 

"Extremely happy."

"So that means you'd be okay with me doing this?"

Belphie turned his body around and climbed on top of the girl laying next to him.

"I'm indeed okay with that."

"Oh, really? I'm not done yet, princess."

Belphie cupped Ami's cheek with his hand and he smiled warmly.

"Hey, Lilith! If you're there, you'd might want to close your eyes!"

And with those words, Belphie leaned down and pressed his lips to Ami's.

Ami wrapped her hands around Belphie's body, pulling him close. She had waited for this moment for so long.

As they kissed softly and passionately, the demon on top of the girl became greedy. He lowered his dominant hand to her waist and started squeezing the flesh.

"Funfact, i find chubby girls attractive."

He asked for entrance by pushing Ami's face up slightly.

Their tongues were playing a little game in order to decide who dominates.

It didn't take long for Belphegor to win.

As they continued to fight with their tongues, a little whine came out of Ami's throat without realizing.

Belphie pulled back for a second.

"Belphie! Everyone is sea-"

Asmo's voice was heard in the worst situation possible.

He stood there in shock for a few seconds before returning to character.

"You guys! They're over here Frenchkissing! They're not dead, don't worry!"

"They are WHAT!?"

Mammon's yell could be heard from miles away.

"Shall we continue this later?" Belphie asked Ami.

"I'd like that."

"I love you, Ami."

"I love you too, Belphie."

And while they walked away hand in hand a little later, the star started shining again.

 _"I'm glad you guys are happy."_ she said.


	2. levi's true feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi, ami and belphie played some games together in belphie's room. after the little while, levi accidentally reveals a part of his deeper feelings and ami can't help but be worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little kissing scene with some touching at the end ❤️

"Belphie, you're horrible at this!" Ami chuckled at Levi's comment. 

Ami, Belphie and Levi were all sitting on Belphie's bed. They were playing some game Levi bought on Akuzon, it was in sale, so he couldn't help buying it. 

Belphie's character stopped moving for a while. 

"Hey Belphie-.. Belphie?" 

Ami looked away from the screen they were playing the game on. Belphie had his head down, arms layed beside him. He was asleep, wasn't he? 

"Come in, let's wrap this up and go." Ami whispered to Levi. He nodded quietly and shut the screen and game off. 

\- A little while later - 

"Hey, uhm.. Ami?" Ami looked up. Levi was standing besides Beelzebub's bed. 

"Can I give you a hug?" He stepped forward a little, toward the place where Ami was tucking Belphie in. "I've wanted to ask that for a while but.. i-it's embarrassing." 

A pinkish shade covered Leviathan's cheecks. 

"When we get to your room, okay? Belphie's sleeping." Ami whispered. She was finished pulling the blanket over Belphie so he could sleep peacefully. 

Ami walked to the door, Levi was following her. 

As soon as they stepped outside of Belphie's room, Levi stopped Ami for a second. 

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us.. I thought it was gonna be awkward alone with Belphie, but you were a really big help by choosing to stay. Thank you."

Ami smiled. 

"Come here, Levi."

Ami wrapped her arms around Levi's neck tightly, standing on her tiptoes. Levi chuckled softly and moved his arms to her waist, holding the girl close.

"You're like a sister to me, you're aware of that, right?" he said smiling, while snuggling his face into Ami's shoulder.

"Nii-chan Levi, let's hold onto that." Ami laughed while squeezing Levi has hard as she could.

"You gotta build op some strength there, stupid normie." he chuckled while slowly pulling away.

Ami immediately noticed the hurt look on his face.

Her smile faded away with the happiness on Leviathan's face.

"Levi? What's wrong?" The amount of worry in her voice was pretty overwhelming, Levi flinched.

"N-Nothing! Really, it's nothing for you to worry about. It's.. It's not important anyway." Levi scratched the back of his head with one hand, his other arm still wrapped around Ami's waist.

"Don't lie to me."

Levi smiled sadly. He returned his face in Ami's neck and sighed.

"You're gonna be very disgusted if you hear it, so I'll spare you the horrible feeling."

His grip got tighter around Ami's body. She moved one hand to the back of Levi's head, slowly rubbing his hair.

"As soon as we get to your room, we're gonna sit down and have a good talk. I'm not letting you go without telling me what's going on. I won't be disgusted, okay? I promise."

Levi winced.

"Don't promise that! I know you're gonna be, so just give up!"

Levi raised his voice a little. You could hear his loud whimper all throughout the hallway, which could be an issue, but the two didn't realize that. They were way too busy hugging.

"Ami! What was that loud noise I hea-.. Oi, Levi!" Mammon's loud voice cut through the pair's intimate moment.

Levi quickly let go of the girl's waist, blushing bright red. "I-I'll see you later, okay?" Levi said with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Levi, wait up!" Ami shouted after him, but he made his way through the corridor, turning around the corner to get to his room.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing, Levi isn't feeling that well so I'm going to check up on him. Did you need me for anything?" Ami asked a little impatient. She wanted to get to Leviathan as soon as possible.

"Lucifer told me to get you guys for dinner, but if you have business with Levi, I'll let you guys go. Just come as soon as you're done."

Ami nodded.

Mammon turned around and walked away. Ami did the exact same thing.

When she arrived at Leviathan's door, she knocked on it.

"Levi? Can I come in?"

"N-No."

His voice was trembling and some sobs and sniffs could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Levi..? Are you crying?"

"No, I-I'm not."

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Ami opened the door. It was creaking a little and when it was fully opened, Ami saw a collapsed Leviathan hugging a pillow while crying on the floor.

She was shocked.

"Levi! What happened?" Ami quickly walked towards the place Levi was leaning against the wall. He hid his face in his knees.

"Don't look at me in this state! I'm pathetic, alright? My feelings are acting up and I don't know what to do or how to handle them!" His loud cries felt like a punch in Ami's face.

How did she not notice this?

She crouched down and took a place beside Levi.

"Come on, Levi. Look at me." Ami pulled her knees up to sit in the same position Levi was sitting in.

"No. Just-.. Just leave. I'm sparing you the feeling of throwing up if I don't tell you this, so suit yourself and leave me alone. No one likes me anyway."

A wave of sadness and guilt spread over the room, overwhelming Ami.

She stuck her hand out and tried to separate Levi's face from his knees, which wasn't going that well.

"Leviathan, please."

"No."

"Leviathan!"

"I said no!"

"Well, I don't care about your no!"

Ami sat down in front of Levi this time, still trying to pull his face away from his familiar hiding spot.

.. she succeeded.

Levi's eyes were a bloody type of red, still flooding tears. His bottom lip was trembling badly and his whimpers only got worse looking at Ami's concerned face.

"Levi.."

Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry! I couldn't keep my feelings under control and now-.. now they're all messed up!"

"Are you angry at someone?" 

"No."

"Do you feel guilty about something?" 

"No."

"Did you lie to anyone?" 

"No."

"Did you hurt someone you love dearly?" 

"By the love of Diavolo, you're so stupid. I thought you could figure it out, guess not." Levi chuckled softly, but his body language didn't agree on that feeling. 

"Levi, please."

"I'm not telling you." 

"Levi, I'm just trying to help."

Ami put her indexfinger under Levi's chin, thumb above it. She pulled Levi's face up. 

His chin was wet from all the tears spilled that evening. 

"Then don't help me."

"Levi."

"Stop that."

"Levi."

"Don't touch me."

"Leviathan!" 

That's where the actual thing started. 

Levi shoved Ami's hand away from his chin, quickly pushing her onto the floor. 

His two hands were besides her head, his knees locking her in. 

"I'm in love with you, okay? I've been trying to give up on you by lying and running away but it doesn't seem to do anything! My heart races whenever im with you, it's racing while I'm doing this. Why the hell am I doing this? Goddamnit!" 

"You're in-.. in love with m-me?" 

"I told you you'd be disgusted! Just stop talking to me so I can try and give up on you!" 

She could feel herself tearing up too.

Levi fell down to his underarms, not being able to keep up leaning on his hands anymore. 

His face was inches away from Ami's. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

Ami placed her hands on Levi's cheeks, making him look into her eyes. 

"Because I don't want our friendship to be ruined. I'd rather suffer quietly than not talk to you ever again."

Ami lifted her head slightly. Their foreheads were touching and noses collided. 

"You're making it so hard to not hold back."

"Then don't."

"But you don't love me back." 

"Who told you that?" 

Ami pulled Levi's face further down and she kissed him. 

His lips were wet because of the tears that have fallen down that night, but Ami didn't care. She loved Levi and the moment too much to care about it. 

Levi closed his eyes and went in with the kiss. He set one arm on the side of Ami's head and the other one was placed on her waist, softly squeezing it. 

Ami found her way through Levi's hair. 

She opened her eyes a little and took in the sight of the boy with his hair slicked back. 

"You look so good with your hair back."

She could feel him smile against her lips. 

Levi's hand found its way up her shirt, tickling her chubby stomach. He could hear her chuckle and it made him happy. 

Their tongues were playing a small game with each other. 

Levi leaded his hand further up, to the band of Ami's sports-bra. He flinched at the feeling, but softly massaged the place.

Ami started trembling a little and pulled Levi in closer. 

"It's okay, relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to." he softly whispered. It made Ami feel warm inside.

"I've wanted to do this since the day you smiled at me." Leviathan chuckled. 

"Can't say i don't relate."

Levi put his foot next to Ami's waist for better balance and moved both his hands to Ami's back. It arched upwards and he could hear a small moan coming from the girl's lips. 

Her thighs were connected with his groin. He flinched at the feeling, but most definitely didn't complain. 

They were too deep into the moment to notice a knock on the door. 

"You guys! We're already do-.. by the love of Lord Diavolo."

Asmodeus was standing in the doorway, his siblings behind him. 

Leviathan quickly removed his hands from Ami's shirt and pulled it down over her upper body. 

Asmo was blinking in surprise. 

"Levi, lock the door next time." - Satan

"My nose is about to bleed." - Beel

"Levi, how did you manage that? If the famous Asmodeus can't, how can you?" - Asmo

"Looks like those videogames taught him well." - Lucifer 

"Why are they on the floor." - Satan

"What happened and why did it happen." - Belphie 

"I have seen things I shouldn't have seen." - Beel

"Levi wasn't feeling well, huh?" - Mammon

"Lemme take a pic to mock Leviathan with later." - Belphie 

Every brother was babbling in the doorway.

"What the- All of you, get out!" Levi yelled. His face was 50 shades of pink. 

"Make sure to tell me everything." Asmodeus said, being the Avatar Of Lust he is.

They left within seconds.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you." Levi was still blushing heavily and Ami chuckled at it.

"It's okay, come here."

They hugged each other tightly. 

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love levi very much


	3. what happens at the ocean, stays at the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asmo finds Ami zoning out in a floatie at diavolo's artificial beach. what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first nsfw work :0
> 
> ft asmo
> 
> basically an alt turn for the beach event.

"The water is warmer than i expected."

Asmo's chuckling voice spiked through Ami's head. She was pretty busy thinking about how Solomon randomly brought her to the Devildom.

"I didn't even expect them to have a sun here. It's artificial, sure, but it still feels real."

Ami was floating in a giant, blown-up donut. She smiles every time she imagines Beel trying to eat it.

"Well, i was actually pretty curious of how you'd look in a swimsuit. I've only had slim bodies before and i expected you to have one too." Asmodeus casually said, not realizing words can have an impact on people.

They sat in silence for half a minute. 

"If you're going to bodyshame me, you can leave." Ami said in a hurt tone. She could feel her eyes welling up.

"Don't say that! Why would i ever bodyshame you? I was just a little surprised because ive never seen a chubby person like this before, but i didn't say it's bad or ugly." the boy quickly said, trying to fix his past words.

"I know i have to lose weight. No one will like me otherwise."

"If someone ever tells you that, I'll gaze into their eyes and make them walk off a cliff." Asmo said with a serious expression on his face.

Ami chuckled.

"Thanks for that, Asmo."

"You're more than welcome."

Now, the silence was peaceful and full of warmth. Asmo pulled himself closer to the floatie Ami was laying in. He pushed himself up and lied next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I think you just gave me preference for chubby people."

"Th-That's-"

"It's a compliment, just take it and scoot closer to me."

The girl listened.

She suited herself next to Asmodeus, just enough so their bodies weren't touching. Asmo sighed, but he let out a chuckle after.

"No need to be shy, love."

He placed the girl in the middle of floatie so he could hang his body over hers.

"A-Asmo..?"

"You don't mind if i do this, right?"

"I-I don't, but-"

The Avatar of Lust brought his lips to Ami's ear. 

"Then shut that pretty little mouth of yours and let me do my job." he seductively whispered with a deeper voice than usual.

It sent aroused shivers down Ami's spine.

Asmodeus planted his lips on hers, setting a slow pace that makes you greedy for more.

And it worked.

Ami kissed the demon back with everything she had, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could pull his lower body down.

"You're that greedy for me? I'd almost think Mammon's sin rubbed off on you. Or did you do this with him, too?"

He nibbled on Ami's earring.

"Little slut."

She felt her thighs tighten together by the arousal that brushed off from Asmo's words.

"You like me talking to you like that, don't you? Telling you you're a little slut who shakes her ass around the house of Lamentation?"

Ami pulled Asmo into a kiss again.

He asked her for entrance, which she immediately gave. His warm tongue was exploring her mouth and playing with Ami's.

Without realizing, her hand found her way to Asmo's crotch.

He smiled as he pulled back slowly.

"Let's do this where no one can see it, won't we?"

He pushed himself and Ami through the small hole in the floatie. Their bodies were underwater, half their upper bodies excluded.

Asmo placed Ami's hand on his hardening bulge again.

"Massage all you want."

He smiled with a lustful look in his eyes.

Ami did exactly what he told her to do.

She started kneading the hardening thing softly, trying to figure out how big it actually is. Asmodeus let out a small moan, which aroused Ami even more.

She led one of Asmo's hands to her chest, giving him permission to do whatever he'd like.

"You can touch me too.."

Asmo did what she expected him to do. 

He felt all over Ami's chest, softly squeezing her breasts while she was breathing loudly. 

Ami began massaging Asmo's bulge rougher than before. 

"You're loving this, aren't you? Cheeky little whore. T-Trying to.. f-fuck-!"

The demon wasn't able to finish his sentence properly. His sin had completely taken him over. The beautiful demon form he has, had shown up.

He couldn't take it any longer.

He grabbed the girl by her waist under water and started rubbing his hard-on against the thin bathing suit that was blocking Ami's entrance.

"I won't go all the way, b-but-.. w-why does this feel better than.. f-fuck!-.. than a-actual sex?"

Ami hugged Asmo tightly while he was still moving in a hungry pace. His moving body left waves all around the two.

His moans were the best thing Ami had heard until then.

She started following his lead without realizing. Her breathing became uncontrollably loud and her whines and whimpers made Asmo feel something he had never felt before.

He loved it.

As his rubbing became sloppy with time, his moans and insults stayed like before.

"Y-You little f-fuck.. A-haa-h.. f-fucking slut. You did this with.. with every o-one of my brothers, d-didn't you?"

Ami lost it.

"Ah- haa- I-I didn't! P-Please Asmo, f-faster-"

Asmo saw her eyes rolling back while he sped up the pace immensely.

And with a loud whimper at both sides, Asmo fell over the edge.

They stayed there in silence for a minute, trying to control their breathing again. 

But then, Ami started talking. 

"You're not the only one who gets to climax, you dumbass. Do it again." Ami said in a demanding tone. 

The demon listened immediately. 

-

And after another round of rubbing, massaging and kissing, Asmo fell over his edge three times total and Ami did twice. 

It took a minute before they had control over their breathing again, but they did it eventually.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

Ami blushed heavily after hearing Asmo say that.

"I don't know what to say."

Ami chuckled at her own words. She didn't let go of Asmo in the meantime.

"What if i told you i love you? Do you have a respond on that?"

"I do, actually."

"What is it, then?"

"I love you too."

Asmo chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

-

"So you're telling me you creamed your trunks multiple times?"

Ami laughed uncontrollably after hearing Asmo confess a day later.

"What am i supposed to do? Your body felt good against mine, people climax if they feel that! I held out for longer than i expected me to do!"

"You told me you held out the first time for three minutes. The second and third time both came within two. Your former hookups told me it cost them ten to make you climax once."

"How do you-"

"I do research."

Asmo had never been more embarrassed.

"You're lucky i love you. Otherwise you'd be a dead body."

Ami chuckled.

"You're right. I'm really lucky to have you."

She gave Asmo a soft peck on his lips.

They've never loved another so much as that they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love asmo


	4. dark headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark stuff i wrote in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying

Ami walked through the corridor of the house of Lamentation, exploring the place. She hasn't been there for a long time, and she still didn't really trust the rulers of the castle. She quietly stepped through a tight little hallway. It led to a dark-red door with some black patterns poorly painted onto it. She opened the door, peeking through a tiny opening.

"Come on, dispose him already. i don't have time for this."

The seven, infamous brothers stood around a pale man, small built with darker hair.

"Then what should we do with the body? Diavolo will kill us if he finds out about this." Lucifer said in a cocky and mean voice.

Ami was shocked by the tone.

"Can i have it? I've never really examined a male body before.." Asmodeus chuckled.

"You're a creep, you know that, don't you?" Belphegor laughed at his brother.

The poor man was still on the floor, terrified for what was going to happen to him.

"Can i eat it? I haven't had a demon's bodypart in a big while since Diavolo forbid cannibalism. Very moronic, since i only devoured criminals, but they were tasty."

Ami was once again shocked at the difference in behavior of the group of brothers.

"Go on, Beel. Make him stare at how you chew his limbs off." Satan smiled.

Ami felt sick to her stomach and couldn't move. She was scared in her entire body. She could feel the fear finding its way through her limbs.

She watched the only nice brother, or at least, they thought he was nice, devour a living creature.

The screams and cries of the man were still stuck in her head 7 months later.

No one knows she watched the horror that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying

**Author's Note:**

> i liked writing this one a lot, actually


End file.
